Look After You
by BiteMyTongue
Summary: Being the child of an infamous BAU agent didn't mean anything to Bella, she was just happy to have a father. Now, at 22 she finds that she's happy being in love with the genius Doctor Reid. Only now she hopes that she can be forever happy with him.


Author's Note

First criminal Minds/Twilight crossover, but certainly not the last!

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Bella walked up the steps to the house her converse scraping against the bricks as she dragged her feet nervously as she rang the doorbell. Her eyes went wide as a man answered. "Excuse me, but are you David Rossi?"

"Yes, that's me." He said looking at the young girl curiously. "How'd you get passed the security gate?"

"I said I was selling girl scout cookies. It really wasn't that hard." Bella responded. "I'm Isabella Higgins. I won't waste a lot of your time, I just need you to sign these papers so I can be on my way."

David reached forward and took the papers from her hand. "Parental rights?"

Bella nodded, "I'm your daughter. About 14 years ago you had a 3-month relationship with Renee Higgins, I'm assuming a condom broke and well you know nine months later I was born. My mother passed away about 6 months ago and I've been in foster care since, but I got accepted into an early admission to Harvard and I need you to sign that paper so I can get emancipated and accept the offer. Now," Bella said taking out a pen and handing it to him. "Please sign so I can be on my way. I have a curfew I have to abide by until I can reach court."

"You're serious?" David questioned looking over the papers.

Bella nodded, "I didn't ride my bike for three hours here for nothing, so please can you sign these so I can make the three hour ride back."

"You rode your bike three hours to get here?" David questioned surprised.

"I couldn't exactly drive," Bella said crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm fourteen."

David sighed, "Come inside, kid. Let's talk about this."

Bella shook her head. "I don't know you. You may be my blood, but that doesn't mean anything, trust is earned not given. So if you please, sign the papers so we can both get on with our days. You didn't want a kid in the first place, so please don't act like you want one now."

David stood shook, "Look kid, I didn't even know you existed. Things would've been different if I had known from the beginning, now if you want to stay out here fine, but I'm not signing these papers."

Bella snatched the papers out his hands. "Fine, but I hope you're happy knowing that you just fucked over my future because you're being a selfish bastard."

David chuckled as he followed after her, "You sure have your mother's attitude, and my language. I'll make you deal; we'll talk to a lawyer see what we can do about getting you out of that foster home. You'll go to Harvard and I get to know my daughter."

Bella's teeth grinded together. "I am not your daughter. You don't get to just use that title after all these years. I don't need your help. I can do this myself." Bella jumped on her bike and began to ride off.

David sighed and headed back inside the house grabbing his car keys and heading to his car. He drove slowly until he found her, he pulled over and stopped her bike. "Alright, you want me to sign those papers? All I ask is that you have dinner with me. Anywhere you want."

Bella looked at him curiously. "Why?"

"Because I never knew I had a kid, now that I do I want to get to know her." David said sincerely.

Bella got off her bike. "Fine, but just so you know. I'm a black belt in karate. Any funny business and I'll kick your ass, my mom said I could take anyone down if I really put my mind to it."

-Page Break-

David proudly sat in the audience of the graduating class of Harvard Law. His little girl was graduating on this day and he was going to show that he was damn proud of her. At 18 instead of graduating high school she was graduating with a law degree. He stood once he saw her approaching him. "How do you feel?"

Bella sighed, "Like I just wasted the last 4 years studying when I really could've done anything else. I mean, I could've had a child by now, isn't that what most girls my age are up to?"

David shook his head, "Don't give your old man such a hard time. I have reservations at 8 at that horrible Italian place."

Bella shook her head as she walked beside her father. "No. We're eating at home. I am not sitting through an hour of you judging the food. _Do you see this, Bella, this is not supposed to be in this dish? And this wine, this wine is awful!_ " Bella said mocking his voice. "Let's just go home, dad. You'll cook dinner and I'll eat. Then I'll try to sneak a glass a wine and you'll take it from me."

"Bella sweetheart." David said leading her away. "You just made this a lot better."

Bella paused as a man stood in front of her, she sighed and looked to her father. "Dad this is Steven. Steven this is my father, the former FBI agent, the one that knows how to hide a dead body."

David held his hand out. "Pleasure to meet you."

Steven nervously ran his hand through his hair, "I just wanted to see if you were stopping by the party tonight?"

Bella shook her head. "No. I have other plans, but thank you for the invitation."

"Want to tell me what that was about?" David questioned once they were in the car.

"He's been trying to get in my pants since the beginning of the year. I guess word got out that I was final of legal age and he wanted to see if he could succeed." Bella said honestly with a shrug.

"Sometimes I hate how brutally honest you can be." David responded, "What are your plans now?"

"I got a few job offers, but I'm not sure what I want to do." Bella responded, "I'll figure something out. For the meantime, you'll just have to deal with having your daughter around yore house."

"What a joy. Maybe I can finally teach you how to properly speak Italian." David responded.

Bella rolled her eyes, "I know how to speak Italian perfectly, dad. Just because you think I should say it with an accent doesn't mean I'm saying it wrong.

-Page Break-

Bella's heels clicked on the floor of the BAU as she entered, she was just coming from court and was going to see if her dad wanted to have lunch with her. She gasped back as black coffee was spilled all over her shirt. "What the hell!" She hissed as this was a brand new shirt.

"Sorry, baby-girl I didn't see you coming." Derek said setting his coffee down.

Bella glared at him before set her bag down and stripped off her blazer. "First, don't call me baby-girl, I'm not your baby-girl." She unbuttoned her shirt leaving her in nothing but her pencil skirt and her bralette. She put her blazer back on and put her shirt into her bag. "Second, it's obvious that you didn't see me coming. Maybe you should get your eyes checked, I would've thought anyone working in the FBI would be more observant."

Derek stood in shock his mouth slightly open as she walked passed him and up to Rossi's door. He watched as she knocked and entered closing the door behind her.

"Something wrong, Derek?" JJ said approaching.

"Do you know who the chick in Rossi's office is?" Derek questioned as he watched her hug Rossi.

"No, I have no idea who that is." JJ said now becoming more intrigued by the woman in the office.

They both stood in front of the office watching the two interacting, it didn't seem romantic, but it seemed to be a close bond.

Derek and JJ both looked away as Rossi's door opened and the girl stood with their back to them.

"Call me later, dad." Bella said quietly with a smile. "We can have dinner."

"Stay safe, Bella." Rossi said he raised a brow at Derek and JJ as they failed at looking like they were doing work. "We have a debriefing." He called out to them.

Bella smiled and walked down the stairs smiling as her father disappeared. She paused as she saw a familiar face. "Spencer." She said slowly approaching him.

"Bella." He greeted with a wide smile. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

Bella smiled, "I came to see if my dad wanted to join me for lunch, but you all have a case."

Spencer smiled at her, "How's your case going? It was today, right?"

Bella nodded, "I'm good at my job, suspenders," She teased using her nickname for him. "I can't lose. I assume our plans are cancelled?"

Spencer sighed, "There's a high chance we'll be done by tomorrow afternoon. We can still catch a late showing."

Bella grinned, "I'll check the listings." She stepped forward and kissed his cheek. "See you later, Suspenders."

Spencer blushed, "Bye, Bella."

-Page Break-

David Rossi entered Hotch's office, "I need your help." He declared as closed the door behind him.

"On what?" Hotch questioned looking up from his desk.

"Bella's dating Reid." Rossi responded meeting Aaron's eyes.

"And you want me to do what?" Hotch questioned a small smirk pulling at his lips.

"Hotch, that's my baby." Rossi said taking a seat on one of the chairs. "Now, I haven't known this man for long and I need to know if he's worth my daughter's time."

Hotch chuckled, "Does Bella know you're checking up on Reid?"

"What she doesn't know won't really hurt her." Rossi replied with a large sigh. "They've been on 12 dates. I know my daughter; she rarely goes past the first date. Aaron, I'm too young to be a grandfather."

Hotch laughed, "I think you're looking far too into this. This is Reid we're speaking about. Spencer is smart, smart enough to rival your daughter. They're evenly matched, Rossi. I think you should be happy it's Reid she's with, he's a good man."

Rossi sighed, "I've had my daughter for eight years, Aaron, and I know I might've rubbed off on her. She's 22, I don't want her to make the mistakes I've made."

"I've met Bella." Hotch said setting his pen down. "She's smart, mature and one of the brightest minds of this generation. She's also your daughter which leads me to believe that she knows how to judge a person's character. It's obvious that she likes Reid, maybe you should try to figure out what it is about him that she finds worthy of her time."

Rossi sighed as his phone rang, and he answered it quickly. "Yes?"

"I need your help." Bella's soft voice came through the phone.

Rossi stood immediately. "Is something the matter?"

"I need you to do me a favor." Bella said, "Can you tell Spencer I won't be able to see him tonight? After that can you come down to the local hospital. They won't let me leave without someone, room 213."

Rossi looked at the phone as it went dead. "Aaron, when Jack gets older make sure you show him how to explain things. She never finishes a story, always leaves you in suspense."

"Go, I'll call Reid for you." Hotch said assuring his old friend that things were going to be taken care of.

-Page Break-

David showed up at the emergency room he looked around trying to find a nurse to lead him to room 213, but stopped as he heard the familiar laughter of his daughter. He turned his head to see her laughing beside Reid. Her arm was bandaged up and was in a wrap. He approached cautiously quietly hearing their conversation.

"Come on, Suspenders." Bella said, "How about the poem by Edgar Allen Poe. Recite it to me."

"Which one?" Spencer questioned in return. "Did you know that there is a puppet show over his life?"

"Is it better than the movie?" Bella questioned with a smile.

"There was a movie?" Spencer questioned curiously.

Bella laughed, "I own it. Come over tomorrow and watch it with me. I'm going to be on bed rest for the remainder of the week anyway."

Reid smiled, "I'll take the day off so that you're not alone."

Bella grinned, "Good, I'll make you an authentic Italian meal. Much better than my dad's, that old man can't cook to save his life." She turned and looked up at her father smirking widely. "Hey dad, glad to see you made it."

David smiled at being caught. "Hello, Spencer."

Reid stood and helped Bella onto her feet. "Hey, Rossi."

Bela smiled, "Thank you for keeping me company, Spencer. I'll call you later?"

Spencer nodded he handed David the bag of Bella's medication. "Every eight hours." He said as he kissed Bella's cheek. "See you tomorrow."

David nodded as Reid left. "What the hell happened?"

"We'll get to that in the car." Bella said as she let her father lead her out. "I like Spencer, dad. I really like him, so stop. I know what you're doing and I allowed it with my other boyfriends, but not with Spencer. I will not allow you to go all protective father on him. He's a good guy and I really like him."

David sighed and helped Bella into the car. "What the hell happened?"

Bella sighed, "Remember that case I was telling you about? The guy who is suspected of killing a family?"

David nodded, "He did this?"

"No, the father of the mother who died did this." Bella said, "I had to tell him that because of the lack of evidence and the fact that the evidence that was useful to the case had been tampered with we had a chance of losing. He came in guns blazing and shot up the place. I was the only hurt one because I was in the line of fire of a bullet that ricocheted off something."

"Were you going to lose the case?" David questioned curiously.

Bella scoffed, "Hell no. I had it in the palm of my hands, but now everything has gone to shit because this guy didn't trust that I had it under control. The case was handed off to Fuller, the smug bastard was only too happy to accept saying he only wished for me to recover."

"How bad is it?" David questioned as he looked at his injured daughter.

"It was a fucking graze and the only reason I'm in this sling is because I dislocated my shoulder going after the asshole. If security hadn't held me back my black belt would've come in handy." Bella said with a glare. Her image softened as she thought about Spencer. "Spencer said you didn't call him, he heard from Aaron that I was in the hospital and he stopped by."

"You really like that kid?" David questioned.

Bella smiled, "Yeah dad, I do. He's really smart and I promise if you get to know him you'd actually like him."

-Page Break-

Bella smiled as there was a knock on the door to her home. She walked over and opened it smiling widely as Spencer stood before her. She stepped closer and leaned up kissing him lightly, her hand resting flat on his chest. She pulled back and led him inside. "What is that in your hands?"

"I went by the grocery store and I got you some basic necessities." Reid said opening the bag for her to peek inside.

Bella laughed, as she saw the contents inside. "Suspenders, this is candy. There's tons of it."

"The lady at the front said it would make any girl happy." Spencer replied with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Bella smiled she leaned up and kissed him again. "You make me happy, but the candy is a nice touch."

Spencer followed her into the kitchen. "How are you feeling?"

"Really angry." Bella said honestly. "The smug asshole that is Fuller just phoned in to tell me that he's close to winning my case. If I didn't like my job, I'd punch him for being so smug." Bella looked to Spencer with a smile. "Have you eaten breakfast?"

"No, I didn't pick anything up before coming here." Spencer responded he moved and helped her carry a bowl.

Bella smiled, "Help me cook?"

"Just tell me what to do." Spencer said rolling up the sleeves to his shirt.

Bella smiled, "Let's make omelets, Suspenders. Let me teach you how to really cook."

-Page Break-

"How's Bella?" Hotch said as he entered David's office.

"She's good, angrier than anything else." David said standing. "Gave me a lengthy lecture about leaving Reid alone. Sometimes I forget how smart the girl is. As soon as we got home she really laid into me about Reid. I forgot how well that girl could argue, it's her second language."

"Is there any reason why Spencer called in sick today?" Hotch questioned with an amused smirk.

David sighed, "She wouldn't let me take off the day to watch over her, because she wanted to spend the day with Reid. They're going to watch some movie about a poet."

"I told you, they're equally matched." Hotch responded, "We have a case."

David stood, "That girl can be such a pain in the ass sometimes. She was angrier about having the case handed off to someone else than she was about getting shot."

"Isn't her devotion to her job something she gets from you?" Hotch questioned in return.

"I devoted my life to my work so much that I couldn't keep a wife, Bella's trying to do several things at once." David said as he entered the briefing room taking a seat.

"Anyone seen pretty boy around?" Morgan said entering the room.

"He's taken a day off." Hotch said not being able to help the smirk on his face. "His girlfriend got injured last night."

"Whoa," JJ said in complete surprise. "Spencer has a girlfriend?"

"I…" Prentis said shaking her head. "I didn't know it was possible."

"Do I need to do a background check? We have to be sure who this girl is." Penelope said her mind already at work. "What's her name?"

"Isabella Marie Rossi." David said sighing. "She's my daughter."

The table grew silent until Hotch cleared his throat. "Let's get to work, we can't waste any more time."

-Page Break-

Bella yawned and rested her head on Spencer's shoulder, "Are these pain meds supposed to make me tired?" She questioned quietly.

"It's one of their side effects." Spencer replied, "Do you want me to put you to bed?"

Bella shook her head, "No, keep talking. Tell me what you know about Jack the Ripper."

Spencer smiled, "You're falling asleep."

Bella nodded, "I am, but I don't want you to leave. So tell me everything you know about Jack the Ripper, I like hearing what you have to say."

"You're the first person to ever say that to me." Spencer said truthfully.

Bella smiled she cuddled up to him and pressed her head against his neck. "When you talk about something you like you get all excited and your eyes brighten up and you get so happy. I like hearing everything you have to say, you make it more entertaining to listen to."

"If you fall asleep I get to restart where I left off." He stated as he watched her rest her legs on his lap and move closer to him.

"I would hope so, Doctor Reid." Bella mumbled as she took in the smell of his aftershave. "Now, tell me about Jack."

Reid looked down at Bella as he could hear her soft breathing. He smiled and pulled back the hair that had fallen on her face.

"Spencer." Bella whispered softly nuzzling her head against his chest. "Love you."

Reid froze, at her words. He shook his head pushing her hair out of the way he moved around so he was lying down on the couch with her laying on top of him. He kissed the top of her head, and closed her eyes matching his breathing with hers until he felt himself falling asleep.

Spencer woke up as he felt Bella shifting around he watched her grab her phone before laying back down on his chest. "Yes?" She mumbled into the phone.

"How are you?" David questioned. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, dad. These pain medications are doing their job." Bella responded softly.

"What are you doing? You don't sound normal?" David responded.

Bella sighed, "Spencer and I just finished trying to make you a grandchild." She teased and laughed when she heard his cursing in Italian. "Calm down, old man, you'll give yourself a heart attack. I was taking a nap and your call woke me up."

"Why must you give me such a hard time?" David questioned.

"Because you're my father and if I don't give you grey hairs who will?" Bella responded, she yawned. "I can hear Aaron calling for you, so I'll call you later. Be safe, dad."

"Call a doctor if you feel off in any way." Avid responded.

Bella chuckled, "Spencer's a doctor, so I think I'm in good company. Bye, dad."

"Why do you antagonize him?" Spencer questioned.

"Because he's my dad and I love him." Bella responded she sat up slowly, "Want another cooking lesson?"

"What did you have in mind?" Reid questioned as he sat up as well.

"Let's go into the kitchen and see what I have to offer." Bella said as she stood, she smiled as he helped her stand. She put her arm around his waist walking into the kitchen. "You know; I think after this we need to play poker. You might be my only worthy opponent."

-Page Break-

Bella walked into the BAU and sighed as she once again bumped into the man from before. "Again, I would believe that an FBI agent would see where he's going. I should be grateful that you didn't spill coffee all over me this time."

Derek smirked, "I'm starting to believe you come here to purposely run into me."

Bella smirked, "Not a chance. I'm here for other business, so it was nice seeing you again, but I have things to do." Bella walked past him and went up the stairs heading into her father's office.

"Did you know that I just spent four hours going over a case that was just dismissed because of your team?" Bella said with a sigh. "Four hours, dad and your team just sent that all down the toilet. I feel useless."

"What are you doing here?" David questioned

"The tech girl, Penelope." Bella said with a smirk. "She wants to get to know me so she's taking me out to lunch. It seems word got out that I was Spencer's girlfriend and the team is curious, so I agreed to lunch. I need something to do to prevent me from violently hitting Fuller in the face, smug asshole is getting on my nerves. He wins one case and he thinks he's so much better than everyone else."

"You're still going on about that?" David questioned, "I thought you got over that."

"I got over him taking my case. I don't appreciate him treating me as a child, just because he's a man doesn't make him better than me." Bella said she looked to her watch and sighed. "I've got to get going," She reached into her bag and set down a small black box on her father's desk. "Happy Father's day."

David grabbed the box and opened it, "You got me a Rolex?"

Bella grinned, "The one you're wearing is getting old." She stepped forward and kissed her father's cheek. "It's engraved."

She walked out of the office and smiled as she saw Reid entering the office. She walked down the steps knowing she should say hello to him, but she did need to get to Penelope. She smiled as she saw Penelope approaching her. "Are you ready to go?"

"Oh wow." Penelope said, "You are much prettier in person."

Bella blushed lightly. "Thank you, I suppose?"

"Oh my dear, we're going to have a wonderful afternoon together." Penelope said looping her arm through Bella's, she paused as they ran into Reid.

"Bella." Reid said with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm having lunch with Penelope." Bella said with a smile. "I got us tickets to the magic show tonight."

Spencer grinned, "I'll pick you up at 8?"

"Sounds like a plan, Suspenders." Bella leaned up and slowly kissed him. "See you later, doctor."

Penelope laughed on her way out. "That is so cool. I've never seen Reid blush like that, can you do that all the time?"

Bella smiled, "It's a two-way road, Spencer is really good at making me blush."

"What? Really?" Penelope questioned, "Is he the romantic type?"

Bella nodded, "Spencer can be a bit robotic at times, but he really is one of the most romantic people I've been with. Besides, we like the same things so doing anything with him is always fun."

"You're really into magic then?" Penelope questioned.

"Spencer got me into it. I really liked the tricks he could do, so every chance we get we try to go to some showing." Bella said with a fond smile.

"How long have you two been dating?" Penelope questioned.

"Two months and a half." Bella said with a smile. "We hang out every time he doesn't go to work."

"I'm curious, how is it having Rossi as a father?" Penelope questioned.

"Like having this overbearing dog that's always growling and barking at anyone who come nears you." Bella teased. "My dad is my dad, he gets on my nerves, but ultimately it's because he cares."

"When you had those career days at school did you take him in and have him tell crazy stories?" Penelope questioned.

Bella shook her head, "I didn't know my dad until I was 14, by that time my career day times were long gone."

"I thought…" Penelope trailed off.

"I took the name Rossi after I moved in with my dad. He didn't know he had a daughter until I showed up at his doorstep demanding he sign over his parental rights. After that we took pretty well to each other, he let me attend Harvard and I gave him a daughter." Bella replied.

"You attended Harvard at 14?" Penelope questioned curiously. "Like really attended?"

"Yes, Spencer isn't the only kid genius. The only difference between him and me is that I didn't want any other degrees, I just wanted to be able to spend my life arguing." Bella said with a smirk. "You'll see that I can argue my way out of just about anything."

"Can I watch you do it sometime?" Penelope said, "I just need to know."

Bella laughed, "Anytime."

-Page Break-

Bella moved and straddled Spencer's lap, his alarm was set to go off in a few minutes. "Spencer." Bella whispered running her hands through his hair. "You have to get up."

"What time is it?" Spencer questioned his arms going to Bella's hips as he woke.

"It's almost 6 in the morning. You have to be at work in an hour." Bela said softly. "Get up, I'll make you breakfast before I go."

"Do you have work today?" Spencer questioned.

Bella nodded, "Yes, in Annapolis. My client is there so I have to go out to meet with him. I'll probably be there for the remainder of the day."

"I'll call you later to see if I can make it back to see you." Reid said

Bella nodded, she leaned own and kissed him softly. "I'll make you breakfast. I don't have to leave until 8, so I have time."

Spencer smiled as she climbed off of him and headed out of the room. Spencer reached over and grabbed his phone as it rang. He sighed as he was told he had to leave immediately and was told not to bring a go bag. "I'll be right in."

Bella sighed as she saw him coming down the stairs with his bag already on his shoulder. "At least take a granola bar before you go."

Spencer smiled, and took the offered bar, "Thank you."

Bella smiled, she reached up and kissed him. "Be safe, please."

Spencer smiled, "I'll see you later."

"If you make it back in time we can have dinner together." Bella responded as she walked him out. "Call me later."

"What time should your case be done with." Reid questioned curiously.

"Sometime around 12." Bella responded she smiled as his lips moved with hers. "Bye, Suspenders."

"Bye, Bells." Reid said as she turned and walked to his car. He smiled as Bella stayed leaning against the door making sure he left safely.

-Page Break-

"Hey, Reid." Garcia said answered the phone trying her best to hide the cracking

"No, witty comment?" Reid said taking in a deep breath. "Is it that bad?"

"I can't be my witty self when you are where you are." Garcia responded softly. "how you feeling?"

"I need to ask you to do something for me." Reid with a cough. "There's a letter in my top desk drawer for my mom in case anything ever happens to me. Can you connect me to Isabella's voicemail? There's something I need to get off my chest just in case something happens to me."

"Nothing is going to happen to you." Garcia assured.

"Please, Garcia. I can't continue on with my work if I'm not sure she'll hear this." Reid said, "I need to tell her, Garcia."

"Okay, just give me a moment." Garcia said, she took in a deep breath. "Okay, you're good to go."

Reid took in a deep breath. "Bells, umm a few weeks ago when you got hurt you fell asleep on my chest. You started to mumble something and you told me that you loved me. You tell me every night when you fall asleep, I haven't been able to say it return. I can't grasp how someone like you can love me, but every time you say it makes me believe you a little bit more. I find myself waiting for you to go to sleep just so I can hear you say it. I need you to know that I love you. If this is the last time you hear my voice I need you to be sure that I love you. I love you and at moments that terrifies me."

Reid cleared his throat. "I have to go."

Garcia felt her eyes fill with water. "She's going to be so mad you said it through the phone." She whispered to herself.

-Page Break-

Derek entered the hospital room and to his surprise he saw someone sitting on Reid's bed holding his hand. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"You'll be surprised what I can do if I lay on the Italian charm." Bella replied softly. "It's almost impossible to say no to me."

"Here I was thinking you were going to say something about my eyesight or insult me, which is something you seem to do every time we meet." Derek said taking a seat by the bed.

"Contrary to what you believe, not everything is about you. Maybe you should get your ego checked along with your eyesight." Bella responded she turned to look at him and rolled her eyes as she saw his laptop bag. "Did you bring your laptop?"

"I'm not his girlfriend, it'd be weird if I just sit here and watch him." Derek replied as he turned on his laptop.

Bella shook her head, "I wasn't watching him, I was reciting a poem to him. His favorite from when he was a kid."

"You memorized his favorite poem?" Derek questioned curiously.

"It's my favorite as well." Bella responded as she reached up and pushed back stray hairs from Reid's face.

-Page Break

Derek looked over to see Bella had fallen asleep leaning her head against the wall. She mumbled something out that he didn't catch. He grabbed the blanket they had brought in for them and draped it over her. He returned to his work on the laptop typed quietly as he waited for Reid to wake up.

Derek smiled as the nurse stopped by and handed him a small cup of Jell-O. He thanked her and leaned back eating the Jell-O. He smirked as Reid woke up, "How you feeling, pretty boy?"

Reid closed his eyes. "Are you eating Jell-O?"

Derek smirked, "I'll alert the Doctor that you're up."

Reid looked to the side to see Bella's sleeping form. "How long has she been here?"

"Longer than me." Derek said exiting the room. Reid laid his head back with a groan knowing Bela would be angry.

"How are you feeling?" Bella asked sitting up and rolling her neck to get all the kinks out.

"Fine." Reid said looking at her. "How'd your meeting go?"

Bella smiled, "Just fine. As soon as I finished I checked my phone only to receive a voicemail from my boyfriend which was very worrying."

"I'm sorry." Reid said he watched as Bella moved to sit on the bed.

Bella took his hand in hers, "I know you tend to do things a little out of the ordinary, Doctor, but you never proclaim your love to someone over the phone. No matter the situation, so I'm going to pretend that you didn't and give you the opportunity to do it in person."

Spencer smiled at her words. "I love you."

Bella grinned, "I love you too, Suspenders." She ran her hand through his hairs. "I get you're in the line of fire, but if I ever have to hear from someone else that you're hurt I'll kill you myself."

Spencer laughed, "I'll tell you next time."

Bella smirked, "You better." Bella leaned forward and pressed her forehead against his. "You scared me today, Spencer. I'm glad you're okay."

-Page Break-

Bella ran up to Morgan and smiled as she lapped him. "Something wrong there, Derek? I thought you were the athletic one of the group?"

"I'm not that much of a runner." Derek said taking in a deep breath.

Bella stopped, "Come on, I'll buy you something to eat."

Derek followed after Bella. "How you and pretty boy, doing?"

"Derek, I understand that we now have a friendship, but I refuse to discuss my relationship with you." Bella replied as she entered the smoothie shop.

Derek chuckled, "Why aren't you with him today?"

Bella looked to Derek and sighed, "Because I made the foolish decision to spend my morning working out with you. He's on a trip to go see his mom and I'm on a mission to not get all mopey that's he's gone."

"You really love him don't you?" Derek questioned.

Bella smirked, "We've been dating almost a year, if I didn't love him, I wouldn't have made it this far. Now will you just shut up and order a smoothie. I have to get to work in a couple of hours."

"Alright, let's talk about your work. How's that going?" Derek questioned.

Bella ordered her smoothie. "I got promoted." She said quietly once she got her smoothie.

"You got promoted? To what?" Morgan replied.

"Partner." Bella responded as she played with her drink.

"Why do you look so upset about it? I thought this is what you work for." Derek said taking a drink of his smoothie.

Bella nodded, "It's a great opportunity. They've practically assured me a spot as senior partner in a few years. But a rivaling company has offered me partner as well, better pay, flexible hours and a really kick ass company car."

"What's wrong with that offer?" Derek questioned.

Bella bit her lip in a nervous habit. "It's in New York, I would have to leave if I took the offer."

"You don't know whether to say yes or no." Morgan responded seeing where this would go.

"It's a difficult decision. If I say yes I get a better job, but I have to leave. If I stay I get to be with Spencer and my dad, but I get stuck at a job where I'd have to wait years to advance in." Bella said with a shake of her head. "I'll figure it out. For now, we've got to get going. I need to get to work and deal with that shit head of a client that I have."

"Someone's moody." Derek responded. "What's his name."

Bella shrugged, "Cullen something. He's a pianist and is being accused of assault. His dad is the best friend of one of the senior partners and he handed the case to me as he himself couldn't do it. This little asshole thinks he's the absolute shit because he can play the piano."

"You don't think it's something for him to be proud of." Derek questioned as they walked out of the store.

Bella rolled her eyes, "I could put a piano in front of Spencer and I bet you he could play just as well. It's math, Derek, nothing more."

"See you later, Bella." Derek called out as Bella walked away.

"Hopefully not in a jail cell, I'm not to be held liable on what I may do if this guy gets on my nerves." Bella called out as she walked to her car. She headed home and quickly showered to get the sweat off of her, and changed into her work clothes.

Bella paused as she looked in the mirror. She was still thinking on the idea of accepting the job offer, she reached for her pone as it rang. "Hello?"

"Are you about to go to work?" Spencer questioned curiously.

Bella smiled, "Yes, why do you ask?" She questioned as she grabbed her jacket and headed down the stairs.

"I was hoping to see you." Speer responded.

Bella grabbed her bag and opened the door. "Aren't you…" Bella hung up the phone and moved to instantly hug Reid. "What are you doing here?"

"I came back early. I decide to save my vacation days until I could take you with me." Spencer said with a smile. "My mother wanted to meet you."

Bella smiled, "And you want me to meet her?"

"Yes, I want her to love you as much as I do." He responded with a smile. "Do you have a lot more work today?"

Bella sighed, "A few client meetings and some paperwork, but I can do the paperwork at home. I'll call you once I'm done, it should only take a few hours. It can give you time to finish up the mountain of paperwork you have to do."

Spencer smiled, "I'll drive you to work so that I can pick you up afterwards."

Bella smiled, "Okay, Suspenders. Let's go, I can't be late."

-Page Break-

Bella smiled as she took Reid's hand in hers as they walked through the shops. "I got promoted." She announced.

"That's great!" Reid announced with smile. "So what is that's bothering you?"

"That an entirely different firm offered me the same position, but higher pay and better hours." Bella responded.

"This firm is somewhere else?" Reid questioned as he caught what was upsetting her.

Bella nodded, "New York."

"If it's what's going to make you happy I think you should take the offer." Spencer responded as he looked over at her.

"I love you, Suspenders." Bella replied with a smile. "I wasn't going to the accept the job, I didn't want it if it meant I couldn't see you every day. My firm caught wind of the offer and in an attempt to get me to stay they offered me more. They even assured me that in a few years I would advance up to Senior partner if I wanted it."

"You're staying then?" Reid questioned.

Bella nodded, "I handed in my two-week notice at work and I told the other firm I couldn't accept their offer."

"What are you going to do now?" Reid questioned curiously. "Did you get a third job offer?"

Bella nodded with a wide smile. "A large corporation recently fired their head lawyer and they are familiar with my career and they offered me the job. It's a lot better pay and I don't have to be dealing with so many people. I can leave whenever I want and it gives me enough time to go back to school."

"You want to go back to school?" Reid questioned. "To get what?"

"To finish my PhD and become a therapist." Bella said with a smile. "I want a change of pace and I feel like this would be the best for me."

"How long will it take you to finish?" Reid questioned.

"A year or two." Bella said with a smile. "It won't take long. I just wanted you to know that something would be different."

Reid smiled, "If you're happy I'm happy." He assured with a smile.

-Page Break-

Bella sighed as she saw the familiar face of her last client walk into her office just as she was putting everything away in a box. "What are you doing here, Edward? I thought I told you that your case had been handed off to Mr. Fuller."

"I'm quite aware of that, love." Edward said his voice echoing through the now empty office. "I came to speak about other matters."

Bella shook her head, "Edward, we've had this conversation before, do not call me love."

Edward smirked widely. "You told me I couldn't call you love as long as I was your client, but as you stated I'm no longer your client."

Bella rolled her eyes, "Just get to the point Edward, I'm supposed to be gone in less than 10 minutes."

"That's not a problem, love." Edward responded simply stepping closer taking a look around the office. "I wanted to ask if you would join me for dinner."

Bella put the last of her things in the box and put the lid on it. "Edward, I can't, I do have a boyfriend and we have plans this evening."

Edward sighed, "And what does this little boyfriend of yours do? Is he a lawyer as well?"

Bella rolled her eyes placing her laptop in her bag and draping on her coat. "Why does it matter Edward? I have to get going."

"Let me help you to your car." Edward offered.

Bella sighed, "Edward, Spencer is coming to pick me up and he's going to help me to his car. I told you, I'm fine." Bella strapped on her messenger bag and looked to Edward as he hadn't left yet. "What is there left to say? There's obviously something on your mind."

"What's so special about your boyfriend?" Edward questioned with his hands in his pockets as he stared at Bella. The obvious gleam of hatred in his face. "What makes him so worthy of your time?"

Bella crossed her arms over her chest. "You want to know what makes him better than you? Why I'm with him and not you?"

Edward nodded, "In simplest terms, yes that is what I would like to know."

Bella sighed, "I don't owe you any explanation, Edward. I love Spencer, there's nothing to change that. I'm sorry, but this conversation is done with." Bella grabbed her box and headed out of the office, she walked straight to the elevator and smiled as the door opened to reveal her Spencer standing there.

"Right on time." Spencer said taking the box from her hands. "Is this all of it?"

Bella nodded and stepped inside the elevator not noticing the pair of green eyes watching them. She leaned over and gently kissed Spencer. "Yeah, it is. I've been taking little by little everyday so I wouldn't have such a heavy load today. How'd work go?"

"We can talk about it later." Spencer assured he smiled as Bella put her arm around his waist. "Something's bothering you." Spencer stated as they reached the bottom floor.

Bella sighed, "It's just one of my former clients thought it was appropriate to come and ask me on a date all because I wasn't his lawyer anymore. It just frustrated me that he would do that, put a damper on my mood." Bella smiled and kissed Spencer's cheek. "I had to break the news that I had a boyfriend who I was in love with."

-Page Break-

Bella laughed as Penelope handed her another drink. "Is it necessary to get so drunk?"

Emily smirked, "You just had your last day of work, it's completely necessary."

JJ took a sip of her drink. "Besides, it's our night off. We have to get drunk now or it's never going to happen."

Bella smiled and took the glass, "Let's just not tell my dad about this, I'll receive a lecture on the dangers of drinking and I really don't want to hear about it."

"CHEERS!" The four girls said in union before they all swallowed back their drinks.

Bella shook he head, "What the hell was that? It was sour."

"You don't like sour?" Penelope questioned innocently. "Whoops."

Bella rolled her eyes, "That's it, I'm not drinking anymore." She looked around trying to spot Spencer, she sighed as she couldn't see him. She turned back to Penelope as she was giggling. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"There's this super-hot guy walking over here! He's been looking at you for the last several minutes." Penelope whispered.

Emily looked over Bella's shoulder and nodded, "Yup, he's definitely on his way over here."

"He's cute." JJ acknowledged

"I call dibs." Penelope whispered.

Bella looked over her shoulder and groaned as she caught sight of who it was. "That's Edward."

"You know him?" Prentiss questioned.

Bella nodded she looked as Edward finally reached their table. "Hello, Edward."

"Hello, Bella." Edward said smiling at her, she turned and smiled at the other three women at the table. "Hello, ladies."

"What are you doing here?" Bella questioned as she sat up suddenly becoming sober.

"I'm here with my brother." Edward responded, "We were just about to leave, but I couldn't go without greeting you. I thought you would be with your boyfriend."

Bella smirked, "I am, he's around here somewhere. We're out with some friends, celebrating."

Edward smiled charmingly. "Then allow me to buy your next round."

"That won't be necessary." Bella assured as she gestured to her drink. "I don't like to drink too much so this will be my last." She turned her head as she could see Spencer approaching with Derek.

Spencer put his arm around Bella as he approached. "We got us a table next door."

Bella smiled, "Great." She said standing, "Spencer this is Edward a former client."

Edward gritted his teeth as he politely shook Reid's hand. "I should be going. I have a nice night."

Penelope whistled, "Someone was jealous."

"I was not." Spencer replied keeping his arm around Bella.

Derek smirked, "She wasn't talking about you, Pretty boy."

Spencer looked at where Edward had left. "Him?"

Bella sighed, "Can we not discuss this? I want to eat."

Emily smiled, "We can discuss it over dinner."

-Page Break-

Bella's hands shook as she grabbed the pregnancy test. She took in a deep breath and put it in her basket she grabbed a bottle of water and put it in the basket as well. She had taken the day off of work for this, she had an appointment to get the results of a blood test, but she needed to see the stick again just to be sure. She went to pay and kept her hands in her pockets as the last thing she needed was for the sales lady to see her in such bad shape.

Bella paid and took the bag out of there and went back home. She drank the water and waited for the test to finish, the other 6 had been positives but she knew that often things could get mixed up and they could be wrong, so she was hoping this blood test would give her more security on the answer.

Bella closed her eyes as she read the strip, _positive_. She set it down and washed her hands, she needed to get to her appointment. She sighed as her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, I should be back before dinner." Spencer stated. "I was thinking we could go out to eat Chinese, you've been wanting that lately, right?"

Bella smiled as she started the car. "Yeah, I was just thinking about getting some, but I can wait for you to get home."

"Good." Spencer said, "What are you doing?"

Bella took in a deep breath. "Just about to head to the doctor's office. I wasn't feeling too well yesterday so I got a blood test, she's going to tell me the result now. And before you say it, I don't think it's anything bad. Don't worry over me."

"It's hard not to worry." Spencer admitted, "If anything ever happened to you…"

"Nothing is ever going to happen to me, Suspenders, I'm safe." Bella responded softly. "Just come home and you'll see I'm perfectly safe."

"Call me when you get out, I want to hear what the doctor had to say." Spencer said immediately. 'I love you, I've got to go."

Bella smiled, "Love you, Suspenders. I'll call you as soon as I'm done." Bella put the phone aside as she drove to the clinic, suddenly she felt more at ease as she reminded herself that he loved her.

-Page Break-

Reid fidgeted on the plane, he couldn't understand why he was getting such a weird feeling. He exited the plane as quickly as he could taking out his phone instantly and dialing Bella's phone for it to go to voicemail. He didn't say goodbye to his team as he left, he needed to get home to Bella. Something felt off to him, he needed to be sure she was okay.

Reid pulled into Bella's driveway and paused as he saw the door to her car open. He looked inside the car and noticed her keys were still in and her phone was on the dashboard and her bag was still in the passenger seat. Reid looked around the car and noticed the blood on the steering wheel.

With trembling hands Spencer picked up his phone and called Hotch. "Hotch, I need your help."

"What's wrong, Spencer?" Hotch questioned.

"Bella's missing. Her car shows signs of forced entry and there is blood on the steering wheel. I think someone took her." Spencer said as he moved past the car he reached for his gun. "Her door is open, but no blood leading up to the front step."

"I'll call the team. We'll be on our way." Hotch said hanging up the phone.

Reid put his phone away and opened the door to the room pointing his gun at the dark space preparing himself for anything. He sighed as he went through the entire house and there was no sign of Bella. He walked back down the stairs and exited the house as his team arrived. "There's no sign of her inside the house, but the door was open and someone was inside."

"Are you sure she's missing?" David questioned stepping closer.

Reid nodded, "Her bag is still in her car, the phone was on the dashboard and the keys were in the ignition. The blood on the steering wheel has me thinking that whomever was inside her house took her, but had to take her unconscious as Bella wouldn't go without a fight first."

"Let's call Forensics and see if they can find anything we haven't seen." Hotch said, "We have to start trying to figure out who would want Bella and why."

-Page Break-

Bella blinked until her vision wasn't too blurry anymore. She looked around and tried to move only to see that she was tied to a chair. She looked around the room she saw the large piano directly across from the bed. The room wasn't decorated with any personal belongings so she guessed it wasn't the room of the person who took her. Her head snapped to the door as she saw someone enter.

"Edward?" Bella questioned as he came into the light.

Edward smiled warmly at her stepping closer to her. He kneeled down in front of her, "How are you feeling, love? You hit your head pretty hard earlier, I bandaged it up for you, but I don't want you to have a headache for the rest of our date."

"What date? Where am I, Edward?" Bella said looking around. "Why did you bring me here?"

"You're in my home." He said with a smile. "This is where you and I are going to live. You're going to become my wife. I know I should ask properly, but I just can't wait! Our love is so strong that I know you'll say yes."

Bella's eyes widened, "Edward." She said softly. "What am I to you?"

"You're my girlfriend, love. Don't you remember? You switched jobs just to be with me, you said I was the love of your life." Edward said a smile on his lips.

Bella choked back tears, he was delusional. "Edward we had this talk before…" Bella gasped back as his hand met her cheek in a rough slap that echoed through the room.

"You are mine!" Edward growled out. "I will not share you! I am tired of your disrespect!"

-Page Break-

Spencer paused hearing his team go over what had possibly happened. He walked forward and opened Bella's entertainment center. He reached forward and pulled out a plastic CD Case.

 _Debussy_

"Something wrong, Reid?" Morgan questioned.

Spencer held out the CD, "Bella doesn't like classical music."

"Are you sure you didn't just leave it here?" JJ questioned. "She could've put it in a case to keep it safe."

Spencer shook his head, "No, you don't understand Bella hates classical music. It makes her nerves rise; I don't listen to it around her. This isn't mine and I know it isn't hers."

David took the CD. "He's right, this isn't Bella's writing."

"Let's see what's inside." Derek said opening the case. They all looked as a note fell onto the ground.

 _Love,_

 _Whenever I hear this it reminds me of you. It's such a beautiful peace it could almost rival your beauty. I saw you today at Roberta's, you looked lovely as always. I can't wait to see you again._

 _Yours eternally._

"Is it possible Bella had a stalker we didn't know about?" Hotch questioned as he looked over the note.

David shook his head, "No, she would've said something tome."

"She would've said anything if she felt she was being watched." Spencer said.

"What if her stalker is the unsub?" Prentiss said. "It's possible he knows her routine and he saw this as his opportunity to reach out to her. Bella could've rejected him and that could've been his stressor."

Morgan shook his head, "We can't be sure, he may not have evolved into being able to do something like this."

Spencer looked back at the case and by memory he pulled out every CD that didn't belong. He set down 15 in front of the agents. "He's been watching her for longer than we know."

Everyone took a few and began to open reading through the letters.

"What if the Unsub has made himself believe that he and Bella have a significant relationship with one-another." JJ said. "He could've seen something that drove him over the edge and that made his delusion snap."

"He was in the house." Spencer said looking around. "He's been leaving these discs here for her and I bet he was looking around as well. There's something here, something new that caught his attention something his mind couldn't handle."

"Reid, you know this place better than any of us." Hotch said he didn't finish his order before Spencer took off.

Spencer walked into Bella's room not seeing anything out of place. He headed into her bathroom and stopped in his tracks as he saw the small white stick that sat in the sink. He reached forward and looked at it. Positive.

"Hey, pretty boy." Derek said coming to look after him after several minutes of him not answering their shouts. "Find something?"

"Bella took a pregnancy test." Spencer said as he looked to Morgan. "It was positive. This is what he saw, Bella being pregnant with my child is what drove him to do this."

"Hey." Derek said stepping forward. "We're going to find her. You know Bella, she's a fighter she'll be fine."

"I don't know if I can do any of this without her." Spencer admitted. "I need her."

-Page Break-

Bella winced as she felt the dry blood from her forehead start to crease. She looked up as she saw Edward enter the room with a silver tray in his hand.

"I made you some soup," Edward said stepping closer.

Bella looked at him curiously. She noticed when she didn't act into his fantasy he grew more violent, but if she did act he would be almost Giddy. "Thank you." She responded quietly.

"Here, let me feed you." Edward responded as he held the spoon up to her mouth.

Bella looked at the spoon and noticed the slice of carrot. "I would love you to feed me, Edward, but I can't eat carrots. They cause my skin to rash."

Edward's eyes grew angry, "I try to do something nice for you."

"I know, Edward." Bella said softly. "I just don't want you to have to deal with my allergic reaction. You have far too much on your hands already. I didn't want to add to your stress."

Edward's face lightened in mood. "It's fine, love. I'll go get you something else to eat."

"Thank you." She replied quietly as she watched him leave. "Dammit, Spence." Bella hissed, "You need to hurry up."

-Page Break-

Spencer tapped his pen against the table as he listened to one of the discs. "These aren't the originals." He announced. "Someone is recording the music themselves. I think our unsub is a pianist and sending Bella these CD's is his subtle way of letting her know who he is."

"Wait." Derek said, "Bella mentioned once having a client that was a pianist. These discs' date back to around the time Bella quit her job. That would've cut all contact she had with him making him go out and seek more."

"Edward." Spencer said sitting up. "His name was Edward Cullen. Bella complained about his attitude often."

"Garcia." Aaron said, "Find anything you can about an Edward Cullen including any nearby residential locations."

"Will do," Garcia said.

David stood. "I've been thinking. This guy, he doesn't really know her. She could be a part of this large fantasy for him. The fact that Bella's possible pregnancy is what sent him over the edge is a clue that if she doesn't play along to his fantasy…" Rossi couldn't finish the sentence as the thought of his daughter hurt was killing him. He was only okay with the thought that his daughter was a fighter and more intelligent than he realized if anyone could survive something like this it would be her.

"We just have to hope that Bella's going to be okay." Prentiss said nodding her head assuring herself as well.

-Page Break-

Bella looked at Edward as he played the piano. "That was beautiful, Edward."

Edward turned to her and smiled, "I'm glad you like it, love. I composed it just for you."

"I love it." Bella responded forcing a smile onto her face. "Edward," She said softly. "Can I have something for the pain?"

Edward stood immediately. "You're feeling pain? Where?"

"My arms, having them strained back for so long is causing them to burn. I've been trying to handle it so that I wouldn't disrupt you, but it really hurts." Bella said she let her eyes water slightly.

Edward kneeled before Bella cupping her cheek and brushing his thumb across her cheek. "I'll get you something for the pain and then untie you. I don't want you to ever feel pain around me.

Bella smiled, "Thank you, Edward." Bella took in a deep breath all she needed was to get free, then all those self-defense classes her mom used to take her to would come in handy. She looked up forcing a smile on her face as Edward walked back in.

"It's Tylenol, you're not allergic to it, are you?" Edward questioned.

Bella shook her head, "No, I should be fine."

Edward set the glass of water down and the pills on the table. "I'll untie you and then you can get some rest." He brushed his hand through her hair. "It's been a long day for the both of us, love."

Bella nodded, "Okay, whatever you say, Edward."

-Page Break-

Spencer tapped his foot impatiently and worriedly as they made the drive to Edward's home with police officers. His fingers drummed on his knees as he tried to remind himself that Bella was a fighter and nothing could take her down.

"What happens if she is pregnant?" David questioned as he had needed to speak to Spencer, so he had made more than sure that they were the only two in the car.

"I love your daughter," Spencer said turning to look at David. "I love her more than you think. I'd do anything for Bella, and if she is pregnant than I'll be there. I can't imagine anything better than having a family with her."

"Would you get married?" David questioned curiously.

"No." Spencer responded quickly. "There are somethings Bella hates admitting, but the idea of marriage terrifies her. I wouldn't ask her and make her feel pressured to say yes. If she wanted to get married than I'd marry her in a heartbeat, but as of recently I am completely sure that Bella does not want to get married."

David nodded, he kept his mouth shut as he drove he looked over at Reid periodically to see he was only getting more and more nervous as they got closer.

"Stop the car." Reid demanded as he put his hand on the dashboard. The growing rain was making it hard to see, but Spencer was sure he saw something outside. "STOP THE CAR!"

David pulled over and he saw Reid jump out immediately. He watched in awe as Spencer ran behind them and towards the edge of the road. David jumped out of the car as he saw what had caught Spencer's attention.

Spencer moved and stood in front of his Bella. "Bella." He said softly pushing the wet hair out of her face. He flinched back as he could already see the cuts and bruises. "Bella, I need you to speak to me."

"It's cold, Suspenders." Bella said weakly, falling into Spencer's arms as she went to hug him. "I'm tired."

"I NEED AN AMBULANCE!" Spencer yelled he took his coat off and placed it over Bella's shoulders. "Bella, I need you to stay with me."

Bella's head swayed. "I knew you'd find me." She whispered as her world went black. Spencer supported Bella and sighed in relief as the ambulance pulled over to them.

"Spencer." David said, "You make sure she stays alive. I'm going to make sure the bastard that did this doesn't get away."

Spencer climbed into the ambulance, he looked at Bella's chest timing out her breathing. It was the only thing reminding him that she was alive.

-Page Break-

"SHE'S MINE!" Edward shouted at the top of his lungs as handcuffs were put on him as he was strapped to a gurney. He yelled louder as one of the EMTs accidently moved his legs.

"She's smart." Hotch said as they exited the mansion. "She broke his legs so he couldn't chase after her."

"If there's one thing I learned from raising Bella, you don't make her angry." David responded putting his hands in his pockets. "Do you think she'll be okay after this?"

Aaron placed a hand on David's shoulder. "Bella outsmarted him and she fought her way out of this house. She walked a mile in pouring rain, I think she's going to be strong enough to get past this."

"I should get to the hospital." David said as he patted down his pockets for the keys.

"We'll meet you there, we'll just check up on Edward first. Make sure there's no way he can escape." Aaron replied.

David drove to the hospital with the siren and lights on, he didn't have the patience to wait in traffic. He didn't bother asking politely at the front desk. He flashed his badge and in an instant he was lead to the room. He stopped in his tracks as he saw Reid with his head in his hands his elbows resting on the edge of Bella's bed. He approached cautiously and knocked on the door. "How's she doing? Any serious damage?"

Spencer stood, "She's asleep. Her body is exhausted and so they gave her something to put her to sleep. They don't think it would do her any good to be awake."

"Injuries?" David said moving to take a seat. "

"She dislocated her shoulder, and has seven small cuts, two bruises on the side of her face and bruising along her wrists were she was tied." Spencer responded he paused as he was about to move away from Rossi when he was stopped.

"Just sit down, Ried." David said, "I'm not going to make you move. You need to be here just as much as I do, if not more." He watched as Spencer took a seat. "Let's just hope she wakes up soon."

Spencer nodded he leaned over and took her hand with his as he took in a deep breath focusing his mind on her breathing. He needed to see it in order to believe that she was going to be okay.

"Hey, Reid." Penelope said sitting on the other side of the room. "Do you want something to drink? You haven't moved for at least three hours."

"No, I'm okay." Spencer responded using his free hand to rub his eyes.

"Reid," Derek said leaning against Garcia's chair. "You have to have something."

"Spencer." JJ said her eyes red. "She needs you to be able to be here. You know as well as we do that Bella would be angry if you're depriving yourself from something to drink."

Spencer sighed, "I won't leave her."

"That's fine." Penelope said standing up wiping her eyes. "I'll go get you something."

Spencer nodded simply. "Where's Rossi and Hotch?"

"Downstairs dealing with the Cullen family." Derek responded. "They showed up about an hour ago and were yelling all over the place. Apparently, Edward had told them he and Bella were together and getting serious. They've been creating a big mess downstairs, lawyers, reporters, they want Edward freed. They're claiming Bella was with him of her own free will, and what happened to her and him was just a domestic dispute. Their lawyer is throwing around a lot of assumptions; he has the media in a frenzy. They've even started a petition online to free Edward, they're making it seem like Bella was cheating on you with Edward. She wasn't kidnapped, she ran away with Edward only after some drinking Bella went crazy and attacked Edward. We're gathering our evidence, but we need Bella's testimony to settle things. The media and Cullen's lawyer are demanding to speak to her.

Spencer nodded and turned back to Bella. He straightened out as he saw her fingers twitch. "Someone should go get Rossi, she's waking up."

"Derek and I will go." Penelope said standing taking Derek with her.

JJ stood, "I'll go get the nurse and the doctor."

Spencer stood off in the back as the doctor spoke with Bella. He watched her eyes drift to him every few seconds.

"Doctor." Bella said sitting up. "I'm breathing, I feel fine. Now, can you please exist the room and close the door behind you so I can talk to my boyfriend in private."

"Of course Ms. Rossi." The doctor said standing. "Please ring if you need anything."

Bella nodded, she kept Spencer's eyes as the docotor showed himself out. "Spencer." She whimpered.

Spencer stepped forward and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "You lied to the doctor. How are you really feeling?"

Bella smiled she leaned forward and cupped Spencer's cheek. "I missed you." She whispered. "I'm sure now you're aware I got a positive pregnancy test."

Spencer nodded, "The blood sample the hospital took hasn't come back yet."

"I'm not pregnant." Bella whispered her eyes watering. "The doctor's appointment earlier confirmed that."

Spencer nodded, "I'm just glad you're here."

Bella smiled, "I knew you'd find me, Spencer. I'm sorry I didn't wait for you, I have very little patience."

Spencer nodded, "I thought I would have lost you." He admitted quietly. "It was terrifying. I didn't know what to do and I kept thinking of all the bad things that could be happening to you. What he could be doing to you?"

"Hey." Bella said softly. "I'm okay, Suspenders. I just need to know that you're here for me. I don't wat this to scare you away."

Spencer leaned down and kissed her forehead. "There is nothing that can keep me away from you. You'll be lucky if you're able to go the bathroom by yourself."

Bella laughed, "I love you, Suspenders." She smiled as he kissed her lightly.

-Page Break-

Bella put on her pants and straightened out her t-shirt. "Dad." She said cautiously as she opened the curtain. "I get it. You're worried, but please remember that I am a lawyer. This is what I do, and it's _Fuller_ , I know how he works and trust me when I say that I know all his tricks."

"You need to be getting more rest." David said trying to keep his daughter from going out.

Bella smiled, "Dad, you know I can't sit still. I need to do this. I need to be sure that Edward doesn't get away with this. Besides, I always feel better after I finish arguing with someone."

"At least let me come with you." David said.

Bella shook her head. "No, I need you to make sure that mother and father Cullen don't' break into the room. This is between clients and their lawyers."

"So why does Spencer get to be there?" David questioned.

Bella smirked, "He's my witness. I have a few strings up my sleeve, dad."

Bella stepped forward and kissed her dad's cheek. "We're having dinner at your home right? I'm really tired of this hospital food."

"Yeah, the whole team is coming over." David said he smiled as Bella smiled. "I'm making your favorite type of pasta."

"I'll be looking forward to it, dad." Bella said with a smile before she exited the hospital room. She smiled as Spencer was waiting for her in front of the elevator. She took his offered hand and smiled.

"Come on, let me show you how much of a badass I am." Bella replied with a smirk.

-Page Break-

Bella smiled as she and Spencer walked through the aisles of the super store. After the incident with Edward she had spent all her time at Spencer's apartment. Eventually after two months they decided to move in together in a house that was now proudly their own. Six months after living with each other it seemed they really did fit perfectly together.

"Suspenders," Bella said stopping him to stand in front of him. She placed her hands on his chest. "We were in this store when we first met."

Spencer smiled, "I remember, it's why you call me suspenders."

Bella grinned, "It was a good nickname, who else is out looking for a suspender rack?" She kissed his cheek. "Now, for what reason did you bring me here on a Wednesday afternoon?"

"I never did by that rack for my suspenders." Spencer reminded her amused. He reached down and took her hand leading her through the aisles. "I think they should be right here."

Bella smiled, "Fine, you start on one aisle and I'll start on the next. I guess I do owe you a suspender rack."

Spencer smiled and watched her search around. She stopped in front of a few boxes, "I found them, but they're all that hideous red color."

"Maybe there's a black one in the back." Spencer said stepping closer. He smiled as Bella removed the first box and set it down. He watched her remove three boxes and smiled as she paused.

"Spence, I think someone left this behind." Bella said pulling out a small black box.

Spencer smiled, "You told me you wanted to marry me, you just didn't want to make such a big deal about it."

Bella's eyes widened, "Spencer, I was talking about a trip to the courthouse."

Spencer smiled he opened the box and took out the silver ring with small diamonds wrapped around it. "I asked for the simplest one they had, anything else and I think you would've panicked at the mere sight of it"

Bella laughed, "Is this your proposal? You haven't actually asked."

Spencer smiled, "Will you marry me?"

"Of course, I will." Bella said she grinned as he placed the ring on her finger. "You're the only person I'd ever consider marrying, Suspenders. The only person I want to be married to." She put her arms around his neck. "Love you, Suspenders."

"I love you, Bella." Spencer said smiling as she kissed him.

"By the way, we're not telling my dad. He'll try to talk us into a big wedding." Bella said with a smirk.

"He already knows. We had a talk, he's old fashioned so I went to ask for your hand in marriage." Spencer said smiling at her large frown.

"Spencer!" She whined as she took his hand in hers. "He's like a mother, he wants his little girl to get married."

Spencer smiled, "That's what you get for being a daddy's girl."

Bella laughed, "Look who's talking, you're the definition of a momma's boy." She teased she smiled as she felt his lips press into her temple. "WAIT!" She said she reached over and grabbed the black suspender rack and grinned. "We might as well take this with us."


End file.
